


Different

by edenbound



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer didn't think it'd be like this with Zell, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Seifer'd always kind of imagined this differently. He thought if he and Zell ever had sex, it would be one round of really good hate sex, the kind that melts your knees and leaves your brains jelly for a while, and maybe that'd be it, or maybe there'd be a couple of encounters, always a little bit angry, always a little bit rough. He never thought he'd stumble into a fucking relationship with Zell fucking (literally, ha_ha_) Dincht -- but it's become apparent that that's exactly what's happening. Zell touches him with a tenderness Seifer's pretty sure he doesn't deserve -- no biting, which he's kind of glad about, because Zell's teeth are fucking sharp and he still has marks from last week -- just wet kisses and Zell's tongue and his fingertips, and a knowing that must have developed in the hurried encounters before, unnoticed.

Seifer's pretty glad of it all the same. He gets his fingers in Zell's hair. "Not so fucking slow, Zell," he says, trying for bossy, but oh god, his voice wavers. Like a goddamn virgin. Zell just grins at him and kisses him, just the way he likes to be kissed, licking in deep. He does move a little then, rocking his hips and pushing in nice and deep, so that Seifer arches into it. But still not the way Seifer'd always imagined this, not the way they've moved when they've done this before.

"I'll do what I want with you," Zell says, far too smugly. Seifer's not going to complain now, though, not when Zell's wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking just right -- god, when did he start getting everything so very very right? -- and rubbing his thumb over the tip, spreading the slickness of precome. He keeps moving his hips slow, staying in deep most of the time, and when he does pull out and thrust back in deep, Seifer cries out, embarrassingly loud.

"Fuck, Zell," he says, breathless, and Zell grins more and kisses him -- does bite, now, but gently, bites and sucks at his lower lip.

"Like it my way, huh?"

"Guess I do," Seifer says, but he tugs sharply at Zell's hair. "C'mon, fucking _move_."

Another grin, and Seifer'd be getting really sick of it if Zell weren't making his eyes roll back in his head with how fucking good it is. He holds on and lets Zell do it, because apparently Zell knows what he's doing, and who is Seifer to complain?

When finally, _finally_, Zell really starts to move, Seifer really can't hold back. The first time Zell shoves in deep, he cries out, and the second time he bites his lip almost bloody. "S'good," he pants, "s'very good," and Zell grins more, keeps moving, tightens his hand around Seifer's cock. And it is really good, it is, and that's Seifer's excuse for the way he groans Zell's name loud enough to be heard two rooms over, when he comes. And for the way he groans when he opens his eyes and finds Zell's eyes intent on him, when he watches Zell's expression as he pushes in deep one more time and shakes and comes inside him.

Afterwards, Zell tries to cuddle. Seifer puts up a token resistance and then just lets him, wondering how the heck Zell manages to wrap himself around him so completely, and not entirely unhappy about the fact.


End file.
